Reunion
by Jazzy Euphonium
Summary: After two long months, Korra returns to Republic City. It is Bolin's 32nd birthday and she has a special gift for him. Will this one be accidentally destroyed like the ones in the past? Short story as an apology for my absence


Reunion

_Finally_ Korra thought as the ferry pulled into the Yue Bay dock.

Korra had recently been away in the Fire Nation, solving a food shortage problem. She had been away for almost two months and desperately wanted to see her family.

Today, was Bolin's 32nd birthday. Since she was away and Bolin had never visited the Fire Nation, Korra decided to buy his gift there. She checked her watch, courtesy gift from her husband, and it read 1:37 P.M. Bolin would still be at the station and Misako would be in school. So Korra was by herself until they were finished in an hour and a half.

Before she could even think about what she wanted to do in her free time, her stomach began to rumble.

"I guess it's time to eat then."

She climbed on Naga II's back and headed towards Narook's Noodlery. Korra had missed the busy streets and boisterous sounds of Republic City. The Fire Nation was a little to elegant for her.

Once the polar bear dog and her master reached the small restaurant, they both felt like they could eat an entire saber-tooth moose lion. Even after about 14 years, the small noodle joint still looked the same. Same decorations, same lighting, and most of all the same great tasting noodles.

"Avatar Korra! It's a pleasure to see you, you haven't been here in a while."

Korra turned to see the kind, restaurant owner. When she and Bolin began dating, they soon became regulars and good friends with Narook.

"Ah, Narook! It's good to see you. I have been away in the Fire Nation for two months and haven't gotten a chance to visit home. And I told you that you can call me 'Korra'." The Avatar said with a smile.

"Anything for one of my most loyal customers. Will you be having the usual?"

"You know me too well." Korra said with a small grin.

She then went to go sit in the same booth her and her family have eaten at for years. While waiting for her food, Korra pondered about Bolin's gift.

_Will he like it? Of course he would, it's Bolin. He loves me no matter what... I really hope this one doesn't end up as debris like the last present._

Suddenly, the sound of a fight outside drew Korra out of her inner thoughts.

"Oh great, another day in the life of the Avatar," Korra said sarcastically, "Twenty minutes of relaxation...that's a first in the last seven years."

Leaving no time to spare, Korra rushed out the door so fast, she didn't even see Narook with her bowl of noodles.

When Korra stepped outside, a battle was occurring between four Triple Threat Triad members and three metalbending cops. Evening the playing field, Korra made her presence known by encasing the firebender in a block of ice.

"Avatar Korra!" One cop exclaimed, "You came just in time!"

A fierce battle ensued with Korra and the cops quickly defeating the Triad members without a scratch. Reporters and other police officers arrived at the scene immediately after. One in fact was the Avatar's husband.

Maintaining their poker faces, Bolin and Korra had to resist the urge to lovingly hug each other. They had to separate their personal and professional lives.

"Avatar Korra welcome back, it's good to see you," Bolin greeted with a small bow, "Thank you for taking out those gang members."

"No problem Officer, it's what I do." Korra replied with a smile.

Bolin chuckled at her and smiled, "I do believe we have some catching up to do. I'm off duty right after this."

"As am I... Birthday boy." Korra revealed with a sly smile and wink.

-  
>One hour later<p>

Bolin and Korra exit the station after filing a report of the scene. Since Bolin was off duty, he and Korra could finally start acting like husband and wife. To show his affection of how much he missed her, Bolin pulled Korra in for a passionate kiss. Normally, they didn't display public affection for each other, but Bolin didn't care.

Pulling away softly, Bolin said, "I missed you way too much."

"Me too," Korra agreed, "Oh shoot! Misako ended school an hour ago! She must be so confused and worried!"

The young woman began pacing back and forth with a crazed look on her face, mumbling only things she could understand. Bolin knew this look all too well, so that's why he called Tenzin earlier just in case.

"Hey, hey Korra. Relax, it's okay. Tenzin picked up Misako just in case we ran late." Bolin said calmly, trying to reassure his wife.

"Whoo," Korra breathed a sigh of relief, "Now I know why I married you."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure there were other reasons. Such as my gorgeous face, my strong body, and my humor." Bolin said with a deep voice and a grin.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I got you a gift for your birthday!" Korra exclaimed.

"Korra, I'm thirty already. Don't you know that you and Misako are all the gifts I could ask for."

Korra waited a few seconds before speaking. "Don't worry Bo, it's just a little something that I thought you would like."

Bolin started to open his mouth to protest before Korra pulled a small black rock from her bag. Recognizing it from numerous volcanic sites he had visited to study lavabending, Bolin gently took the meteorite from Korra's hand.

Small tears began to well up in his eyes. His wife knew him too well. Unable to speak, Bolin pulled Korra in for a tight hug. They stood there for about ten seconds before they pulled away.

"I love you Korra." Bolin said.

"I love you too." Korra responded.

Both benders then walked hand in hand to Naga II. Bolin would just have to leave the car there for the night. The lovers had been separated for too long. Even after seven years it still wasn't easy.  
>-<p>

**Hello readers! Finally I am back! Sorry for the long delay of about 3 months but I have been VERY busy. One school started up, two I had my tennis season, and three I had my marching band season. All take up most of my time making me unable to post and write. This was originally going to go under the Borra Week Day 1 prompt, but I never got around to writing the other ones so I decided to post it as a separate story. Also, I'm not sure what I should do with "Family Time" after the Book 3 finale. I know it doesn't matter because it is a headcanon story, but I really like the fact that Bolin is a lavabender. Anyways, I will be taking any suggestions for new stories or ideas for my current one. **

**Thanks,**

**~Jazzy Euphonium**


End file.
